northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elijah Adkins
Elijah is a vampire, born in the 1840s. He was turned on the battlefield, one of the most common accidental turnings, and is mate to deceased Marjorie Sylvestre. Biography ''Early Life'' He was born in Charleston, South Carolina in 1845, son to a wealthy planter and a great Southern lady, already having one older sister, Savannah -- two years older than him. His father was half Irish, his mother a gentle woman of French descent. He grew up in Charleston and was spoiled, all the while still enduring lessons on how to be a gentleman. He was a good brother when Seth was born and picked on Mary Grace and Lily when they came along, but he would have killed for them were it necessary. Elijah was always the most courteous to the belles and was a wonderful, attentive beau, but at the same time he held great distaste for some of the girls (who he did NOT court). He hated the ones who acted silly and air-headed, and was sometimes rude enough to tell them that, to the horror of his mother, and the great amusement of his father. He was sternly reprimanded by both his valet and his mammy, but simply laughed it off and walked away with a swing in his step. Despite this flaw, he was a popular beau to have and was also popular at the dances. He became a big flirt. As tensions between the North and South rose, he developed into one of the 'Charleston hotheads' and waited eagerly for war. He cheered, danced, and drank when South Carolina seceded and was one of the first to enlist, rushing off to war. He was quickly promoted through the ranks. By 1862, he was a captain, the great Captain Adkins. He was named as one of the great war heroes, though he still scoffed at the silliness of the foolish beliefs of those at home. 'One more victory and the war is over?' he often thought with disdain. 'Stupid, stupid people.' Finally, at the battle of Antietam, he fell from a shot to the abdomen and did not rise again. He was not among those fortunate enough to be picked up by a retreating comrade or a passing nurse, believed dead. A female vampire, Clementine, picking at the fallen survivors found him and was about to feed on him, but saw something in his face and changed him with great expectations for him as a vampire. To her disappointment, Elijah only remained with her army for two years, thanked her politely for saving him, and went along his way jauntily. He had discovered his power -- he had an extraordinary sense for danger to himself and others, no doubt formed from his time as a soldier in the Confederate army. He wandered the US for several years, horrified at the changes to the South, and went to Europe for the next few decades. It was there that he met Marjorie, a witch who cast her net on him and caused him to fall deeply in love with her. Eventually, she grew to love him back and they spent three decades together, never changing and keeping their way of life just the same. They always laughed at the new human trends and often amused themselves with the humans, seducing them before Elijah would kill them. In the second decade, they moved to America and remained there. But one day, Elijah was coming home from an extended hunting trip when It Happened. He had brought her a bouquet of flowers and was nearly to the house when he heard her screams and the snarls of a shape-shifter. He rushed inside, only to find that he was too late and four Quileutes had mutilated her. He ripped two of them apart and tried to kill the others, but they fled. He held Marjorie in his arms as she finally died. He wandered again. On the anniversary of her death, he had that first black mood, and they continued without fail each year. It took a long time, but fifty years after she died, he recovered his good nature and became the same Elijah he used to be again, though always with that shadow of grief. He missed her, though he would never admit it. He has not allowed himself to fall in love since then, and he only keeps women around for amusement and sometimes for friendship, though the latter is more rare. He wandered, never settling, until finally he found himself in Forks and settled there. Role Play History He met and made friends with Ella, a young girl, and later accidentally turned her, which seemingly caused her to become cruel and cold. He never saw her again after he turned her. He was also a member of the rebellion that took down the Volturi coven. Physical Appearance He is pale, like all vampires, with a darker tone to his pallor -- not olive, just darker. He is slim but still muscular, and he moves with a grace that is startling even for a vampire. Personality and Traits He is careless, arrogant, funny. He enjoys having amusement, and if he sees something he likes, he has a tendency to reach out and take it. It's not that he's selfish, but that he is self-confident and arrogant. He is charming to most people, but then sometimes he will have horrible black moods that steal his good humor and sometimes send him into a killing rage. Usually these mood swings come with being refused, or on the anniversary of the death of someone he cares about. However, he is generally likeable when in a good mood. Relationships Marjorie Marjorie Sylvestre was his mate who died in the 1930s. He is still very much in love with her and mourning her death. Jasper He is good friends with Jasper Whitlock, though it is not unusual for them to go three or four decades without seeing each other. He supported Jasper in the rebellion and then went on his own way. Selene He initially disliked Selene and held contempt toward the girl, but he eventually acted nicer toward her. She asked him to go out with her once and he immediately declined, not wanting to crush her feelings, but also not wanting to give up the past like that. Ella Ella was the first person he found that he genuinely liked after his wife's death, other than Jasper Whitlock. There was obviously a giant age difference, her being about six and him physically around 20, but they got along and found things to bond over. He was honestly distraught when he accidentally turned her and never saw her again. Media Portrayal Elijah is portrayed by Lucas Bernadini in images. Bernadini is in no way associated with the role play and we do not take credit for the images used. They are only used for character development on role play. Category:Original Characters Category:Members of the 2014 Rebelion Category:Members of the 2014 Rebellion Category:Vampires